Sólo podía ocurrir en Halloween
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Tres chicas conocerán a tres chicos muy especiales... En una fiesta de Halloween que cambiará sus vidas, o al menos, ¡Les quitará la monotonía de un plumazo!


**Sólo podía ocurrir en Halloween**

Hubo una vez tres monstruos muy amigos, que se encontraban en la fiesta anual de Monstruosidades de su gremio. Las viejas glorias clásicas contaban anécdotas y comían y bebían, y los más pequeñuelos correteaban y jugaban a espantarse, pero los jóvenes adolescentes se aburrían de muerte.

-¡Qué peste! – Se quejó Yatenlobo, rascándose una pulga que intentaba quedarse en su pelaje platinado de lobo de las nieves - ¡Todos los años es lo mismo!

-Creo que tienes razón – argumentó Seiyampiro alisándose la capa que cubría un juvenil atuendo canchero de camisa de seda y pantalones de cuero negro – Si bostezo una vez más se me caerán los colmillos.

-¿Y qué me dicen a mí? – Señaló Taikistein cerrando un mohoso volumen al que ya le había repasado tres veces las páginas en el transcurso de la noche y hasta él tenía un límite para el aburrimiento – Tengo la mala suerte de ser inteligente – una vena parecía a punto de explotar en su atractiva faz verdosa con ligeras cicatrices de costuras que no le afeaban en absoluto porque se había puesto Cicatricure – si no fuera así, podría encontrar divertidos los chistes cuyo final es Ahhhrrrr o Urgghhhh.

-Tenemos que hacer algo - señaló el joven y buenmozo vampiro, que a pesar de estar muerto era el más vivaracho de los tres – no podemos seguir juntando polvo en este Asilo de Ancianos…

-¿Tienes alguna idea? – los ojos lobunos del platinado, lleno de atractivo feral se abrieron enormes ante la perspectiva.

Incluso el monstruo con tornillos dejó de lado los libros y empezó a poner muchísima atención.

¡Por supuesto que tengo una idea! – Declaró con aire misterioso el vampiro, dejando ver sus colmillos con expresión pícara y haciéndole gestos a sus amigos para que se acercaran - ¿Acaso no hacen pociones las brujas?

Disimuladamente, los tres engendros adolescentes se fueron alejando del epicentro de la reunión, hasta que se encontraron en medio de la noche umbría, al abrigo de unos árboles, entre cuyas hojas el viento silbaba su ininteligible tonada, trayéndoles el vivificante perfume de una noche que prometía ser inolvidable.

-¡Habla ya! – El lobito albino no se caracterizaba por su paciencia – espero que no se una estupidez – lo previno.

-Yo también deseo saber porque me has separado de mi interesante lectura – convino el monstro verdoso, cuyos ojos color violeta rojizo brillaban en la oscuridad con repentino y chispeante interés.

-¡Por favor! – Seiyampiro hizo un gesto vago con la mano – Ni uds. se creen que tienen algo mejor que hacer que lo que yo voy a proponerles… - Luego de una pausa dramática y asegurarse de que los dos pares de ojos estaban fijos en él y casi sin pestañear, continuó – Supongo que saben que pasa hoy en la ciudad…

-¡Por supuesto! Los molestos chiquillos humanos salen casa por casa a pedir dulces… - dijo Taikistein.

-Además de ponerse unos disfraces horrendos de nosotros – ladró Yatenlobo enojado.

-Hmmm, se están olvidando de algo importante… ¡Las fiestas de adolescentes!

-¡Carne joven! -Se relamió el lobito.

-Chicas guapas e inteligentes – Suspiró el monstruo de las costuras.

-Sangre dulce y tibia en los cuerpos de hermosas damiselas – Asintió satisfecho Seiyampiro.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a colarnos? – El lobo platinado tenía la lengua afuera aún, de puro saborearse por anticipado los placeres que pensaba degustar.

-¡Idiota! – El descendiente de Drácula le dio una palmada en las sensibles orejas – ¡En esa fiesta todos van disfrazados de monstruos!

-Pero nostros…. - ¡Ahhhhh! Ahora entiendo…

-Ya era hora – En la enorme frente del monstruo verde se veían nítidamente una gota de vergüenza ajena – Se volvió hacia su otro amigo - Aunque me cuetes admitirlo, ¡Gran idea, chupasangre!

Y así los tres monstruos se encaminaron sin más preámbulo a la primera fiesta de desenfadados y algo achispados adolescentes que encontraron en su camino.

Les dieron entrada libre sin siquiera echarle un vistazo a sus "disfraces", así que intercambiaron miradas de regocijo y se apersonaron en medio de la despreocupada turba de mortales que abarrotaban el salón, decorado con motivos monstruiles burdos e inexactos, según apreció Taikistein, pero por esta vez lo dio por bueno, con tal de disfrutar de las emociones que le deparaba esta ocasión irrepetible.

Después de beber y comer con ganas acumuladas de mucho tiempo, recordaron que sus objetivos principales eran: la diversión y encontrar posibles víctimas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena estaba muy emocionada, era la primera vez que sus padres le permitían ir a una fiesta de Halloween que durara toda la noche, y todo se lo debía a sus mejores amigas. Había trabajado mucho en su disfraz de dama romántica, un vestido color borgoña con amplia falda de holanes y aplicaciones de encaje negro, con un generoso escote que dejaba parte de sus gracias a la vista, por lo que agradecía haberlo acompañado de un sombrero que hacía juego y que velaba sus facciones con tul negro.

Estaba entretenida tomándose un rico vaso de "jugo" de grosella cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Sintió un escalofrío. Hace rato que Mina había abandonado la mesa de bocadillos y se encontraba de seguro bailando por ahí con algún galancete, y podía ver a Ami desde lejos, sentada en un rincón, porfiando por leer el libro de texto que se había traído, a pesar de la poca iluminación.

Suspiró reprimiendo una risita. Era curioso el efecto de aquél jugo, de pronto un levísimo mareo la hizo girar sobre sí misma, creyó que caería, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron en el aire, a la par que unos intensos ojos rojos la interrogaban en silencio.

-¡Pero que buenos contactos! – dijo ella al estar de nuevo en pie.

-¿Perdona? – La mirada del chico era toda confusión.

-¡Tus lentes de contacto, pues! Nunca había visto alguien a quien se le vieran tan naturales… ¿No se te irritan los ojos con ellos? ¡Deben ser carísimos! – exclamó, mientras cogía el pálido rostro del chico y lo examinaba con ojo crítico.

EL muchacho sintió la mano tibia sobre su rostro helado y se estremeció. De la hermosa rubia emanaban un calor y un perfume que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Eh… sí claro, me los trajeron del extranjero – se desentendió.

-Y tu maquillaje también está de fábula – farfulló Serena – Mira el mío – agregó, pasándose un dedo por la piel y dejando una huella de color carne en su precaria blancura artificial - ¿Puedo? – Deslizó el dedo sobre el cuello de Seiyampiro, sólo para descubrir que no se quitaba y que tenía un par de cicatrices antiguas en la zona que tocaron sus dedos - ¡Perdón!

-No es nada – señaló él con fastidio y decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Quieres bailar?

La chica miró con ternura la mesa de bocadillos. Aún le quedaban algunos entremeses por probar.

-Eh… comamos un poco antes, ¿Sí? Para tener energía para el zangoloteo – Se acercó y atacó una bandeja de primorosos canapés decorados con ojos verdes hechos con aceitunas - ¡Prueba este! – dijo impulsivamente, metiendo uno en la boca del chico.

-¡Agghhh! – Exclamó él, sintiéndose fatal y tosiendo con arcadas - ¿Qué me has dado?

-¡Ah! ¿No te gustó? Qué pena… Esos sándwiches los hizo mi mamá con pasta de pollo con ajo, creí que te gustarían… ¡Perdóname!

-¡Agua, agua! – El vampiro sentía cerrarse su garganta, la rubia le pasó un vaso y bebió hasta sentirse mejor – Ufffff, que alivio – exclamó tras de un rato.

Pasado el impass, se acercaron a la pista de baile. En ese momento tocaban lentos y bachata, así que Seiyampiro apegó el cuerpo vivo de la muchacha al suyo para sentir mejor la tibieza y el aroma de su sangre. Era una chica muy atractiva para él, sobre todo cuando se quitó el sombrero a causa del calor y pudo contemplar a su sabor la cascada de oro que caía sobre sus hombros, sus rasgos delicados, la naricilla respingona y los grandes ojos color azul cielo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – susurró en su oído.

-Serena ¿Y tú?

-Puedes llamarme Seiya –Aseveraron los ojos de rubí junto a su mejilla, produciéndole un cosquilleo nervioso.

-Nunca te había visto por acá… ¿Eres nuevo en nuestra escuela?

-Algo así – respondió el pálido galán, oteando el horizonte y preguntándose cómo le estaba yendo a sus amigos en su cacería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yaten lobo estaba oliendo a las presas que circulaban a su alrededor. La mayoría ya estaban contaminadas por el aroma de algún macho, lo que hacía que él arriscara la nariz, provista de un olfato extremadamente sensible. El olor de los machos humanos le producía náuseas. No así el de las hembras. Las chicas olían delicioso. A fruta, a flores y a paraíso. De pronto pasó por su lado la esencia de una chica que hizo que se erizaran los pelos del cuello. Estaba sudando un poco, las luces y el poco oxígeno del abarrotado salón humedecían la fina película de vello color plata que cubría la mayor parte de su anatomía. De pronto la muchacha se volteó a mirarlo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como si se conocieran - ¡Pero qué monada de disfraz traes puesto, mi corazón! ¡Cute. cute, kawaii!

Y le comenzó a rascar las orejas, y la pancita, fascinada, lo que le produjo una incómoda excitación. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? ¡Se suponía que ella era la presa y él el macho alfa cazador! No podía sentirse más azorado…

-¡EH! ¿Pero qué te has creído? – casi gritó, soltándose de las pinzas de la rubia - ¡Suéltame!

-¡Pero Kaito! ¿Por qué tan descariñado? ¿Qué no tenemos confianza de años? – la sorpresa era mayúscula de la chica. Entonces miró con detención el cabello platinado y los ojos verdes del muchacho y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-¡No me llamo Kaito! ¡Mi nombre es Yaten! ¡Y-A-T-E-N! ¿te quedó claro?

La rubia sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su vestido de pieles de cavernícola con disimulo. Un mensaje de texto llenaba la pantalla.

 _"No podré ir a la fiesta, mi madre se siente un poco indispuesta._

 _¡Diviértete por mí! ¡Cariños! :P_

 _K."_

-¡Ay, no! ¡Perdóname! – Exclamó poniéndose más roja que un tomate - ¡Te confundí con un amigo! ¡Qué vergüenza!

A Yaten se le pasó la rabia al ver la foto que la niña le mostraba en su teléfono. Algo se parecía a él el chico de la foto. Sintió una punzada de celos al ver que salían abrazados.

-Er… Yaten, ¿Quieres bailar? - Se ofrendó la chica para hacer las paces.

-¿No vas a apretujarme de nuevo?

-¡No! ¡Palabra de scout!

De a poco comenzaron a evolucionar la ritmo de la música. La apretura de los cuerpos danzantes en la pista los fue acercando cada vez más, tanto que el muchacho tuvo que tomarla de la cintura para no tropezar. Sus garras estaban haciendo caminos por la espalda de Mina, la que sintió un poderoso escalofrío que la hizo sentirse pegajosa y húmeda.

-¡Que juguetón, lobito malo! - Lo reprendió, dándole un zape en la nariz.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugghhhh! – gimió Yaten al sentir el golpe en su sensible apéndice olfativo. Las personas alrededor pararon de bailar un poco y se le quedaron mirando - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – exclamó indignado, sobándose y lamiéndose la nariz con disimulo.

-¡Perdona! ¿Te dolió mucho? No creí que sintieras tanto dolor en una nariz de cotillón- se disculpó la muchacha, un poco confundida y enojada del escándalo – Ven para acá, que yo te consolaré – Agregó abrazándolo y acercando la cara del muchacho a su pecho con gesto maternal.

El olor de la chica hizo que la transformación del hombre lobo se acelerara aún más, los colmillos le crecieron, el vello platinado se le hizo más espeso y los gruñidos guturales de apetito no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Sí que te crees el cuento de tu disfraz! – Sonrió Mina - ¿Quieres que te hable en idioma de cavernícolas, Uga, Uga?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

\- ¿Disculpa…?

-Lo siento, no quiero bailar – se excusó la muchacha vestida de brujita y con el cabello aleonado de color azul.

-Eh... no quiero bailar sólo quería saber si estaba ocupado ese asiento - replicó el muchacho.

Ami levantó la vista y se sonrojó.

-¡Discúlpame! Es que estoy estudiando - Se rascó la nuca avergonzada- Mis amigas me trajeron a la fiesta, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el examen de mañana – Miró al joven con detenimiento, aún bajo su disfraz no se veía un chico problemático, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa - Claro que está desocupado, perdón.

Taiki se sentó a su lado, bebiendo con parsimonia un vaso de refresco, y le echó un disimulado vistazo al libro que leía la chica: "Grandes batallas Europeas". Ella se dio cuenta de su interés.

\- El libro de texto del Colegio tiene muchas inexactitudes, por eso estoy leyendo este volumen de un autor más serio – aseveró la chica sacándose los anteojos – Perdona, tal vez no te interese el tema – Agregó.

-Esa es una fuente bastante decente, aunque de todas formas igual tiene algunos errores– La batalla de Brandemburgo, por ejemplo, ocurrió dos meses después, y los batallones eran mucho más pequeños de lo que lo describe ese volumen…

-¿En verdad? – la mirada de la chica a las luces de colores reflejaba un súbito y genuino interés.

-¡En serio! Un tío mío estuvo… - Taiki se detuvo y tragó saliva – Hmmm… digo, estudió ese período histórico.

Después de un buen rato de parlotear sobre libros, Taiki preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría que te trajera un vaso de jugo o bebida… eh señorita…?

-Soy Ami. ¡Muchas gracias! –respondió ella.

Ella observó al alto y espigado joven moverse con gracia entre la gente que bailaba y sortearlos con gran agilidad, trayendo dos vasos y un plato de bocadillos sin derramar una gota.

-Pensé que también tendrías hambre - Se sonrojó el muchacho verdoso.

Las costuras que surcaban su faz y un par de tornillos cromados se veían tan reales en él y no le sentaban mal. La chica se maravilló que el maquillaje le permitiera ver los capilares repentinamente teñidos de carmesí. La capa de maquillaje debería ser muy delgada como para ello, sin embargo su piel se veía de un vivo color verde. Además, al examinar los vasos de jugo y la bandeja, vio que nada de color se había trasferido a ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Acercó una mano temblorosa al rostro del muchacho. El vaso se le escapó de la otra mano y fue a chocar con el suelo con estrépito, pero ella lo ignoró por completo.

-¡No puede ser! – Murmuró con un hilo de voz – Una corriente eléctrica acababa de hacerla retroceder varios centímetros.

-¿E… eh… Eres monstruo de verdad?

Los ojos color violeta líquido no mentían. Un movimiento suave y calculado de su fina barbilla, subiendo y bajando, se lo confirmó. Él la tomó de la mano, firme pero sin lastimar y la arrastró lejos del ruido.

-¿Me tienes miedo? – La ansiedad se reflejaba en su expresión.

-Sólo un poco – reconoció Ami, acercando sus dedos al rostro del monstruo y fascinándose con su tacto - ¡Es impresionante! ¿Cómo?

Él tomó en sus manos la de ella y la besó, los ojos azul límpido se abrieron y parpadearon, fijándose en los de él.

-Antes que nada, gracias… la mayoría de las personas interesantes que he conocido generalmente echan a correr en los primeros diez minutos – Miró su reloj a la escasa luz y sonrió complacido.

-¿Cuántos…?

-Media hora, Ami, aunque no es justo que la cuente por completo, antes no sabías que no era un ser humano normal.

-La gente normal es la menos interesante – replicó la muchacha sonrojándose a su vez, dejándose llevar por una corriente de audacia, muy poco habitual en su persona.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Serena estaba bailando muy apegada con Seiyampiro, o Seiya, como ella creía que se llamaba. Lo sentía acariciar sus cabellos con dedos trémulos, y el latido de su corazón, tan cerca de su oído, le producían una súbita emoción. Sintió el aliento helado de él en su cuello y sus labios rozándolo…

Cuando un obstáculo afilado y puntiagudo se interpuso entre ambas pieles.

-¡Oye! - Se quejó la rubia, separándose de él como si la hubieran pinchado – ¡Está bien que sea reggeatón pero deberías quitarte los colmillos para besarme!

Entonces se fijó en sus ojos, enrojecidos, profundos, enormes… y le entró cierto temor. Al fin y al cabo, acaban de conocerse. Él la miró fijamente y sintió sus miedos diluirse como azúcar en agua caliente. Su cabeza se sentía pesada, no podía hilvanar bien sus pensamientos… las piernas le pesaban como plomo y las sentía rígidas.

-Sígueme – le ordenó el joven con un gesto, guiándola al exterior. Estaba oscuro y frío, apenas se veían las luces callejeras titilando en medio de la negrura nocturna de la madrugada. Él se le acercó y esta vez ella no pudo ofrecer la mejor resistencia.

El la abrazó y envolvió en su suave capa negra forrada de rojo sangre, mientras su pálido y frío rostro descendía sobre su cuello. Serena se sentía imposibilitada de hacer gesto alguno. Además de la poderosa atracción que ejercía el guapo muchacho de largas guedejas de ébano amarradas a su espalda, sentía una fuerza poderosa que le impedía gritar o pedir ayuda, era como si su mente fuera arrastrada hacia un agujero negro, pletórico de sensaciones oscuras y prohibidas.

Sintió de nuevo los afilados colmillos, dispuestos a desgarrar la fina piel de su yugular, acariciándola, mientras su lengua lamía con gozo anticipado la carne que la cubría, vulnerable, sedosa, frágil…

-¡Agghhh! – Seiya retrocedió - ¿Qué demonios es eso que llevas en el cuello?

-¿Eh? … ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – La chica levantó la cadena, de la que pendía balanceándose un crucifijo de oro – Es un regalo de mi abuelita.

-¡APÁRTALO! ¡ARRÓJALO LEJOS! – La miró fijamente, mientras Serena sentía que su voluntad se derretía de nuevo como una paleta de limón bajo el candente sol de verano – Es… ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

La muchacha estiró el brazo, pero sus dedos se negaban a soltar el atesorado recuerdo de la anciana. De pronto se le vino a la mente la imagen de su abuela cuando aún vivía, sabia, sonriente…

-¡No puedo! – gritó con desesperación, pero los ojos de él estaban inmisericordes y duros sobre los suyos, trepanando su mente, causándole dolor… Con un gemido de rendición, su brazo hizo una parábola y el objeto salió despedido y fue a caer entre los arbustos con un tintineo musical.

-¿Eres…? ¿Eres un vampiro de verdad? ¿No estás jugando? – Susurró al ver brillar los colmillos afilados y crueles y el brillo sanguinolento bajo sus párpados cuando él se acercó por fin, para tomar posesión de su garganta dejando escapar un jadeo de anticipación- ¿Seiya?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mina se había alejado de la pista de baile con su nuevo "amigo". La enorme casa se prestaba para las fiestas de jóvenes. Había sido una suerte que su amiga Rei la hubiera invitado. Tenía muchos rincones oscuros donde no se habían molestado en prender las luces. Cuando él dejo de hablar (En verdad no hablaba mucho) lo perdió. Lo sentía muy cerca, pero de pronto él se alejó hacia un patio exterior y ella tuvo que buscarlo intentando caminar hacia él a tientas.

-¿Yaten? – la curiosidad y la excitación competían a partes iguales. Un gruñido gutural en crescendo le respondió desde la oscuridad - ¿Yaten, eres tú? - Con un ligero temblor medroso, sintió una película de repentino sudor frío lamiendo su espalda.

-¡GHRRRRRRRRRR! ¡No te acerques!

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar. La voz resonaba inhumana y profunda, casi a caballo de un ladrido. Pero ella se acercó. Oh sí, se acercó.

La luna apareció de improviso entre los árboles y le regaló una visión panorámica de la criatura que poseía aquella voz. La silueta de un animal extremadamente grande, con largas patas grises, todas tendón y músculo, listas para saltar y el pelaje del lomo erizado, la boca llena de dientes blanquísimos y afilados. En medio de la penumbra, pudo ver unos ojos luminiscentes que la enfocaban con lujuria animal. Mina se quedó muda. Pero no se alejó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taikistein y Ami estaban en la pista de baile. Habían vuelto a poner música pop y ella se sorprendió de lo bien que bailaba para ser tan alto y para ser un monstruo. Él le había explicado como lo habían hecho. Crearse a los descendientes era una tradición familiar, con técnicas ancestrales que mejoraban año con año. Sin quererlo se preguntó si acaso, al ser producto de última generación, este muchacho no podría concebir un hijo de manera normal. El calor y la subida de presión en sus mejillas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Te sucede algo? – Se brindó él con amabilidad.

-¡Nada, nada!

Cambiaron la música. Otra vez lentos. Ami hizo el amago de alejarse de la pista de baile. Pero la mano de él la sujetó de la muñeca. Sorprendida, vio directamente a los ojos del joven que le sonreían. Entonces, él la acercó a sí y la apegó a su anatomía. Ella no intentó oponerse.

Bailaron varias piezas de música romántica, y en cada giro Ami se sumergía más en el abrazo del Adonis verde. Sim embargo, él se giró un poco al rato. Le pareció que encontraba su respuesta. Acababa de sentir el breve roce de una masculinidad de cuidado contra su vestido negro de brujita. Ahora la cara de la chica estaba completamente roja, mientras pensaba que se divertiría de lo lindo, averiguando en la praxis el porcentaje de funcionalidad atribuible a esas partes del monstruo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Vas…? -¿Vas a chuparme la sangre? – sollozó Serena, al sentir el aliento helado de Seiyampiro sobre su cuello. Se sentía totalmente desamparada.

Él miro los ojos límpidos y azules de su víctima. Sabía que los de su raza no tenían piedad. Había que ser inmisericorde para poder sobrevivir. Tal vez… tal vez, pudiera controlarse y sólo dar una probadita, lo bastante para poder recuperar su energía. Era difícil pero podía intentarlo. Giró la cabeza bruscamente, y levantando la muñeca de la chica, hundió los colmillos en ella. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios de la muchacha.

Solo un poco, sólo un poco, se repetía el chupasangre. La intimidad del contacto le produjo otro tipo de excitación. Logró separar, con gran esfuerzo, su boca del brazo exangüe y sorbiendo las últimas gotas, depositó un beso apasionado y candente en la boca de Serena. Un hilo de sangre resbaló entre sus labios apretados. Compartieron su sabor salino y ferroso cuando se entrecruzaron sus lenguas. La atrajo contra sí con necesidad febril. Ella se apretó aún más contra él, compartiendo el calor de sus curvas suculentas. Cuando por fin se separaron, sin aliento, los jadeos de ambos los hicieron sentir aún más hambrientos.

-¿No...? ¿No vas a matarme? – Musitó la chica, con voz desfallecida.

-No puedo. Creo que… me gustas. Pero supongo que ahora que sabes lo que soy, de seguro no querrás nada conmigo.

Él comenzó a alejarse. Era mejor marcharse ahora, antes que la mente de ella reaccionara e hiciera un escándalo.

La muchacha se miró la muñeca, donde las diminutas heridas comenzaban a cerrarse.

-Espera, Seiya…

El vampiro, ya calmado, volvió rápidamente junto a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó de nuevo con desesperación, recostando su cuerpo frágil contra el muro de la casa, sintiendo su etérea tibieza contra su rotunda y lánguida figura masculina. Cuando la separó de sí, pudo ver que el miedo se había evaporado de los ojos de Serena, dando paso a una melancólica tristeza.

-Tal vez, algún día volvamos a vernos, comentó mientras se volvía y sus pasos le llevaban lejos, desapareciendo en la espesura.

Ella recogió su crucifijo y se quedó largo rato mirando el lugar por donde el joven que había robado su corazón y su alegría había desaparecido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Lobito hermoso! – Mina se abalanzó sobre la criatura y se enganchó de su cuello peludo.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? - gruñó el animal, intentando zafarse.

Yaten lobo estaba asustado y consternado. ¿Es que acaso esta muchacha no tenía miedo de un demonio en cuatro patas?

-¡Siempre me han gustado los perritos! – Replicó ella, rascándole tras las orejas.

-¡No soy un perro! – Se escandalizó el lobo plateado.

-Perdón… los Lobos son lindos también.

-¿NO TIENES NI UNA PIZCA DE MIEDO QUE TE COMA?

-¡Ah…! Si hubiera sabido que querías jugar a la Caperucita me hubiera vestido de rojo – Exclamó la muchacha con alegría, guiñándole el ojo.

Luego cogió su hocico entre sus manos y le besó la punta de la nariz. Eso lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Vamos, no quieres darme un besito? – Lo tanteó.

Mina se sintió un poco arrepentida al sentir los lametones hambrientos del cuadrúpedo sobre su rostro y en su boca. Una sensación erótica y desconocida la recorrió por completo, haciéndola temblar. Había pedido y le habían dado. Ahora debía aguantarse la urgencia cálida y húmeda que sentía entre sus piernas.

En ese preciso instante, la luna se ocultó entre unas nubes negras, que se desplazaban hacia el sur como un rebaño de ovejas. El muchacho se destransformó, su figura semicanina volvió a ser la de antes, quedando semidesnudo y con la ropa desgarrada. La muchacha se arrojó sobre él y lo besó como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Su beso fue correspondido con nuevos besos, mordiscos y el roce de esa lengua feral sobre su cuerpo. Estaba jugando un juego peligroso. Pero le encantaba. ¡Oh sí, le encantaba! Aunque volviera a casa llena de arañazos y mordidas… ¡Lo disfrutaría al máximo! ¡Se sentía tan viva!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un par de horas más tarde… los tres amigos se ocultaban del amanecer. Habían vuelto a tiempo al Castillo donde se desarrollaba la reunión para la Ceremonia Final de las celebraciones del día. A cada uno le había asignado un cuarto contiguo, pero de momento, se encontraban bebiendo una copa, observando la luna desde la terraza.

Este año, como todos los últimos, los poderosos magos habían hecho invisible el recinto a los ojos de los humanos mortales. Eso que antes les alegraba, por librarse de los molestos chiquillos pedigüeños de dulces y los adultos cargados de horquetas y antorchas; sin embargo, su vista y su silencio se enfocaban hacia donde residían estos últimos. Los tres monstruos eran presa de una inequívoca nostalgia.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído? – Expresó Taikistein levantando su copa – Jamás hubiera pensado que hubiera un alma gemela entre las humanas – suspiró.

Seiyampiro secundó el suspiro en silencio, ya que no le salían las palabras. El fantasma de su corazón, que creía que ya no latiría nunca más, lo lastimaba.

Por toda respuesta, Yaten lobo aulló un anhelo ululante a la Luna que ya agonizaba en el firmamento.

El día de Brujas ya se terminaba.

¡FIN!


End file.
